Another World: Updated and Remixed!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What was supposed to be an ordinary day in the life of Ben Tennyson changes when he discovers a new alien and ends up sending himself to an alternate dimension. Now he must team of with Ben and Gwen and find himself a way back home. Wait...what?


**Never Walk Into Unknown Portals**

0  
Ben x Gwen  
Ben x ?  
0

Author's Note

0

With new content and ideas I hope to explore all the alternate fic ideas that I came up with, but simply can't put into the main fics of this category I've been working on.

Adopted from Blade100. I sort of left this and many fics hanging, but I always meant to come back to them and redo them.

0  
Story Start  
0  
''What is with this thing?'' Ben grumbled to himself as he continued fiddling with the inactive Omnimatrix. He along with his twin cousin Gwen, and Grandfather Max Tennyson were in the park. Today was a nice, calm, and peaceful day in comparison the otherworldly mayhem that usually occurred before this whole incident began.

Ben Tennyson had once been your average teenage boy, into sports, enjoyed the occasional super hero movies or read comic books as well as having a small social circle of friends. That had all changed when one summer he got his hands on an all powerful transformation device that allowed one to transform into many different alien forms. The alien creatures and terrorists that soon followed made the teenager's once mundane life into something only heard of in the stuff of legends.

But today it seemed like it would just be a rather boring and mundane day.

Ben was left to his own devices as Max was chatting with some fellow retirees and as for Gwen; well Ben wasn't sure as his focus was on the Omnitrix. He would think after all this time he would know a bit more on how to use it. ''Stinkfly! Heatblast! Oh come on I'll even settle for Grey Matter at this point!'' Ben said as he resulted to beating on it like some Neanderthal. Finally the Omnitrix went from inactive mode changing from red to green as he was enveloped in a flash of light.

Finally when it died down Ben was transformed into a new alien form. It was mostly silver and black swirls with small human child size hands; thin feet that was inches away from little orbs floating above the air and some inhumanly spherical head and silver eyes.  
 **  
''Hhm...a new alien! Now this is going to be interesting.''** A few brief seconds later the alien's body altered and made Ben felt a brief moment of dizziness as his body become solid; like a tube as his silver eyes combined to make a large green single eye with a black circle on it with the Omnitrix symbol forming on the back of his head.

 **"Whoa…"** Ben whispered to himself. This alien's voice was oddly similar to Upgrade's with a darker and more metallic tone. _**''Now let's see what you can do.''**_ Ben thought to himself as he took a step forward, and already he tripped upon himself. **"Not fast… or agile! Maybe you can shoot beams!** "

Suddenly a black and green beam shot out of his eye, and stopped in mid air. It then grew bigger and became a black and green portal, big enough for the new alien to walk in.

 **"Whoa! AWESOME!"**

Suddenly the portal shot out a beam much like the first one striking Ben and began pulling him towards the portal. **"AHH! NOT AWESOME! NOT AWESOME!"** he shouted as he was pulled into a world of darkness.

With a startled Cry Ben leaped up and looked around. ''Was… was it all a dream?" he asked himself noticing he had jumped up from a bed. No park, no new alien, or anything like that. He decided to pinch himself to see he was dreaming and no change. "Ow! Yep. I'm awake!" Ben said to himself as his stomach began to rumble. The teenager let out a yawn as he made his way to the kitchen only to run into Gwen. Still startled from his dream he didn't pay attention to the fact that Gwen was a bit older then he remembered.

''Ben? I thought you went with Max.'' Gwen noted, clearly confused as Ben let out a small laugh.

"Nope, I've been asleep for hours!" he remarked, rather proud of his heavy sleeper type tactics. He took a seat at the table and looked at Gwen. "Now… is there anything to eat?"

"Yep. I was able to get together enough food to make some NORMAL sandwiches." Gwen answered his question putting emphasis on the word normal bringing up their grand father's unusual cooking habits.

"Normal? Ha! I can't remember what normal tasted like," Ben said, licking his lips.

"I hope you don't mind a normal Peanut-butter and Jelly sandwich then," Gwen said as she quickly fixed up two plates and sitting them down on the table as she sat down next to Ben rather closely, ''You know Ben it's just you… and me…" she said as her hand bumped into Ben who shifted uncomfortably.

"Gwen? You mind not sitting so cl-"but before Ben could remark on how Gwen was acting weird he was silenced by the fact she was kissing him.

Ben's body froze, unable to move despite his mind screaming at him. He could only look on as Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

After a few moments Ben found himself able to move again as he quickly stood up which resulted in Gwen falling out of her seat onto the ground.

"What are you doing, dufus!?" Gwen yelled at Ben as she stood up. It had been quiet awhile since she used that insult and had meant it. As time had passed it had became one of her more playful nicknames from Ben, a reminder of their not so rocky beginning in their youth.

"Me? What about you? For heaven's sake Gwen you kissed me! What are you doing?''

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing?' What are you doing!"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing,' what are you doing!''

"Wha...'' she started but cut herself off and let out a frustrated sight. ''This is getting us nowhere.'' she said smoothing out her skirt. '' You want to know WHAT I'm doing? I'm kissing my boyfriend; I've been dating, for THREE YEARS!" she exclaimed or more like yelled as Ben was nearly shocked into a stupor.

''B-BOYFRIEND!'' Ben cried out incredulously. ''B-But...I mean were cousins and...this doesn't make any sense! I'm so confused!"'

"Cou- Ben, is this some-kind of stupid joke?" the red-head remarked angrily as she was in no mood for Ben's jokes. She walked off and a minute later returned with a blue and black book. On the front of the book was a B+G. "Look," she ordered him as she opened it.

The girl turned to a page where it showed Gwen and Ben dancing at their middle school dance.

She then turned to a picture of them at the destroyed remains of Mount Rushmore, celebrating their victory against the Negative Ten. Gwen was embracing Ben, and kissing him at the base of Mount Rushmore.

She then turned the page again, to a picture of them holding each other at sunset, at the beach. They held each other's hand, and let their foreheads touch, as the sun settled.

"Hello? Earth to Ben? We've been dating for THREE YEARS."

"T…three years? That can't be right!" Ben said as he held his held and shook it vigorously for a moment before he took to pacing back and forth.

Gwen took his hand, leading him to the table and and gave him an easy push to sit on it. She then put her hand on top of his forehead.

"You don't feel hot…"

"Lay off! I'm not si-"

"Gwen?"

The two turned to see Ben, walking into the Rustbucket. Ben looked at the copy of himself with the exception of being slightly older and buffer, and nearly fainted.

"Ben?" Gwen cried out in confusion as she realized that of course this was another one of those screwed up weekly situations that occurred.

"Hey there, sweetheart!" the newly arrived Ben greeted before wrapping his arms around Gwen and pulled her into a deep kiss. Gwen at first tried to push Ben off to explain, but she soon lost herself into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck and closing her eyes.

Meanwhile the first Ben was even more confused then before. Not only, had Gwen kissed him, but now some weird clone of him was now making out with Gwen, who said they had been dating for THREE years.

Ben slowly reached up with his right arm and grasped his left arm harshly. "Ow… Yep… this is real," he said as he realized what it meant and fainted.

Ben let out a scream as his mind the memories of what happened jolted him awake. He jumped out of his bed and slowly looked around wondering what sort of craziness was going to happen now.

''Hey you're awake. Finally,'' Gwen said as she entered the Rustbucket.

''Uh? Gwen! You wouldn't believe this dream! You were in it, and there were two of me and-" Ben began rattling off about the crazy dream he was having only to be interrupted by Gwen's statement of,"That wasn't a dream."

When Ben's exact copy, Omnitrix and all walked in he realized it was going to be one of those messed up weekly situations he ran into.

"Oh… Why does my head hurt?" he asked, wondering if maybe he took too many blows to the head and he was just simply hallucinating.

''You fainted!'' Gwen simply informed him.

"But I faked that." he said trying to play it off.

"Well then it was probably when we tried getting you to the bed and dropped you," the other Ben remarked not buying his; er the other Ben's statement "Now, who are you?'' he said as he held back the urge to kick the butt of the guy who made out with his girlfriend.

"Who am I? Who are you!" Ben demanded of his counterpart.

"I'm Ben Tennyson and this is my girl Gwen Veneficus and if you're supposed to be some version of me then you're going to have to prove it."

Ben was wondering if he had too many chili-fries and this was the dream result of that.

''Wait...but...but Gwen is supposed to be our cousin? And what's up with Veneficus?''

"Cousin!'' the in a relationship Ben responded in confusion. '' She's not my cousin!"

''This is a dream! I am hallucinating! I am just simply having a bad nightmare where a copy of me is dating our cousin!'' he tried to rationalize to himself.

''She is not our cousin!'' Ben argued with his counterpart.

''Is too!'' the counterpart argued.

''You're crazy!''

''Bens!'' Gwen said as she tried to break up the argument between the Bens.

''Hey you're the crazy one you imposter!'' The first Ben accused the other one.

''Hey I'm not the imposter you crazy dream figment!''

''Bens!"'

''You're the crazy Figment!'' the argument between the two Bens so dissolved into a near childish squabble.

''You can't fool me! This is just some attempt to trick me isn't it!''

''BEN!'' Gwen screamed to get Ben's attention finally gaining their attention.

"What!'' both Bens remarked as Gwen began massaging her forehead.

"My Ben."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should stop arguing with him, and listen to him, hmmm?" Gwen suggested as she placed her arms over her chest.

"…Alright, fine. Start talking, 'Ben.' Gwen's Ben said as he was rather suspicious of well, himself.''

"Okay it all started when I was in the park trying to use the Omnitrix. After some fiddling I transformed into a new alien form so I tried to figure out what he could do when I'm sucked into a portal and lost consciousness. Next t thing I know I wake up in bed and was about to get something to eat only to meet , with Gwen trying to choke me with her tongue!"

"…Choke him with your tongue?" Ben asked stupefied. This was the first he heard about tongue being used.

"I thought it was you!" Gwen said in her defense. ''It was an innocent mistake you know and it wasn't all that good I swear.'' she added as the single Ben let out a cry of 'hey!' Just because he wasn't into the kiss didn't mean she had to insult his kissing ability.

"Well maybe later we can do it right," her Ben suggested winking at her.

"Ben…" Gwen whispered blushing as her cheeks were a red shade that was a mixture of pink and ketchup.

''No offense...but gross.'' The other Ben remarked.

"So how do we know you're telling the truth?" Ben asked his copy as he wrapped a protective arm around Gwen.

''Ask me anything only the real Ben would know! If I'm you then I'll be able to answer them!'' single Ben remarked confidently.

"Okay… When did I get the Omnitrix?" the older Ben decided to go with a basic question.

"When I was ten, in the beginning of Summer!"

"What was my first alien?" this one would be a little harder to answer and he was sure if the person was imposter he wouldn't be able to get the other ones.

"Heatblast!"

"Second?"

"Wildmutt!"

"Who was my favorite superhero at that age?"

"Kangaroo Commando!" The younger ben stated confidently.

"…What was the name of my kangaroo plushy that I needed to fall asleep for years called?"

"…" Other Ben looked at Gwen as a red blush appeared on his face. "Mr.…Jumpy."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gwen couldn't help but let out a giggle at this.

"Gwen," both Bens groaned.

"Mr. Jumpy? Aaw that is so cute.'' she cooed as she pinched the cheek of her Ben.

"Enough Gwen!" both Bens yelled.

"Alright, alright…I'm done," Gwen smiled, still giggling a bit. "So now what Ben?"

"Dunno," the other Ben simply answered.

"I meant, MY Ben. Wait," Gwen responded as she walked into the kitchen and the Bens heard things beings moved and an 'Aha.' Gwen then came back with a black marker and walked over to her Ben. She then wrote a big black dot on top of Ben's head and smiled. "There. Now I can know which one to kiss," Gwen smiled, winking at her boyfriend.

''Once again I repeat myself. Gross.''

"Jealous?" Ben asked his other self.

"Ben…" Gwen said in a warning tone as he chuckled.

''Well if I can't tease myself who can I tease?'' he asked as he let out a stretched. ''Okay to avoid confusion I'll go by Ben and you go by Tennyson; only fair since you're the guest in...our world I guess.''

''What...no way; since I'm the guest I should be Ben and you should be Tennyson.''

''Dude that's our last name? Does it really matter?''

''Will you two quit squabbling already? We have to find Max and see if he has any ideas on what to do.'' Gwen informed them as she reluctantly got up from Ben's Lap.

The Bens and Gwen ran outside of the Rustbucket, and were met with the sight of a large fire; which also revealed to Tennyson that they were in a forest of some kind and with the Sun out it was sometime in the afternoon.

A man in his forties with shades ran up to them, tripping and falling to the kids' feet.

"Fire! Please! My family is still back there!" the man begged them in a haggard breath before succumbing to exhaustion and passing out.

"Hero time," the Bens remarked at the same time as they were enveloped by a bright green light. When it died down they found themselves as opposites. Tennyson was Heatblast while his counterpart was a blue moth-man alien.

 **''You still have Heatblast?''** Ben couldn't help but ask as it had been years since he saw the alien.

 **"Yeah but what alien is that?''**

 **''His name is Big Chill, but we don't have time for that! People are in danger!''**

''I'll stay here and look after the Civilian!'' Gwen spoke up as she leaned over to check the man's vitals. ''You two hurry up and do something about that fire.'' she said as she stood up and ran over to Big Chill. She then stood on her toes and held Big Chill's head in her hands and kissed his forehead and cheeks. "For good luck.

 **"You just wanted an excuse to kiss me,"** Big Chill chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

 **''I'm never going to get used to this.''** Heat blast mumbled as he and Big Chill took off to save the civilian's family.

000

Chapter End

000

If you guys remember in the original version of this I was going to choose Kai. Now I'm either going to go with Eunice, Esthar, or Rook's Sister. (Shar? Can't remember.) Anyway this is going to be a fun little project and who you guys enjoy it. Two Bens will in fact probably be a little OP for most none major threats so if you're okay with that keep on reading.


End file.
